booga_booga_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Mammoth
The Mammoth is a large, prehistoric creature that roams the wilds of Booga Booga. It is identified under two variations: the Sand Mammoth and the Snow Mammoth. Both types of Mammoths have 2000 HP. Players have the ability to put a Big Saddle on a Mammoth, and it will turn into a War Mammoth that has the capabilities of inflicting 30 damage onto structures, meaning it has the potential to destroy Rafts in one hit. Appearance In its appearance, the mammoth is covered in the same texture used for leaves and grasses to indicate its fur. The Snow Mammoth has an icy light-blue color to its fur, while the Sand Mammoth is similar, except having a beige-yellowish hue. Location If the player is looking for the Sand Mammoth, they must venture to the Desert Island, an island located near the center of the known world map. If the player is looking for the Snow Mammoth, they must venture to the Ice Island, an island located a the western and eastern ends of Ice Island. Drops All mammoths are known to drop around 3 to 4 Hides, as well as at least 7 Raw Meats. A unique drop of the Snow Mammoth is that it can also drop around 4 Ice Cubes upon death. Killing It requires: * 400 hits to kill it with the Rock * 134 hits to kill it with the Club * 100 hits to kill it with the Mace * 67 hits to kill it with the Battle Axe * 50 hits to kill it with the War Hammer * 40 hits to kill it with the Crystal Stick * 34 hits to kill it with the Emerald Blade * 27 hits to kill it with the God Rock Note that it is possible to kill it with anything else (inc. Pickaxes and Axes). Mammoths can also be killed with Ranged Weapons such as the Bow. Drops * 3-4 Hides (All Mammoths) * 7 Raw Meats (All Mammoths) * 4 Ice Cubes (Ice Mammoth only) Trivia * You can put a Big Saddle on any wild Mammoth if you wish to ride it, converting it into a War Mammoth. * Once converted into a War Mammoth it may also be used to attack other players, structures and can even be used to raid tribes, making it a very useful method of offense when attacking others due to its damage and health. It's mobility however become an easy prey for ranged target such as Bow or Crossbow users and requires other players support to smoothen the raid. * Mammoths can deal more damage than Battle Axe, making it powerful for beginners. * War Mammoths are actually slower than players and shellies! * Many people kill Mammoths to get all their EXP (especially low-tier players). * People usually interrupt battles or start battles with these mammoths, which is annoying. * Mammoths can sometimes act like Dancing Shelly if the server is laggy. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=poZwc3_tWJI * There is also a baby variant, called the Baby Mammoth Category:Mobs Category:Mammoth Category:Passive Mobs Category:Tamable Mobs Category:Animals Category:High Health